Steering columns with tilt adjustments have been used on motor vehicles for many years. A variety of adjustment mechanisms have been used on the steering columns. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,481,310 and 6,591,709 describe two such systems. Many prior art adjustment mechanisms are complex and require numerous parts. Thus, there is needed a simplified adjustment mechanism.